


Day 7: Marriage

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: It is two years into Jesse and Hanzo's relationship, and their families merge into one.The happy ending in this AU - but that doesn't mean there won't be more ;)





	Day 7: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute cute!!! I loved this one! Hope you guys do too <3  
> Like said in the summary, this might be the ideal happy end, but I will definitely be writing more about this AU! (Like Genji waking up, his recovery, and more about Jesse and Hanzo's relationship, and the kids of course!)  
> There's lots I wanna write c:  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also - italics mean the characters are speaking Japanese!  
> (Btw, the symbol for Chichi is this --> 父)

“ _ Hanzo, relax. You look fine. _ ” 

Hanzo sighed in the mirror, biting back a reply that ‘fine’ wasn’t good enough for today. He continued to fix his hair, smoothing down the edges with hair gel, and glanced at his brother in the mirror. Genji sat leaning against a wall, a colorfully decorated cane in one hand, scrawny still but steadily gaining weight the past few months. The trimming on his kimono was a bright green, matching his hair that he made Hanzo dye with him - something that Hanzo couldn’t find it in him to say no to. A twisted scar was fading against the bridge of his nose, and another that disappeared past his hairline. He had plenty others hidden underneath the tux he wore, surgical scars that faded in neat, straight lines, and others earned from The Accident, that faded in a snagled, curled way. 

That’s how they referred to it. The Accident. They spoke little about it; even less about the coma and what happened after Genji woke up. It was a work in progress, and it would be that way for the rest of their lives, but Hanzo had agreed long after he thought he lost his brother that he would do anything to get him back. 

And now, two years later, they’re not perfect, but they’re on the right track. 

“ _ It has to be perfect, Genji, _ ” Hanzo insisted in their native tongue, moving on to straighten his tie. “ _ This is the best day in our lives. _ ” 

“ _ Don’t be dramatic, _ ” Genji said, but his smile betrayed his words. “ _ Hurry up, mother and father are waiting _ .” 

Hanzo hastily made sure all his baby hairs were greased down, including eyebrows and beard, until Genji was physically pushing him out of the bathroom. Hanzo chastised him for nearly scuffing his shoes, but Genji just laughed. 

Their parents were waiting just outside the bathroom in the hotel room, and each gasped in delight at seeing Hanzo in his crisp, pressed montsuki, a type of formal black kimono. His hair was pulled back in a gold ribbon which trailed behind him. The montsuki was handmade by his mother, who ran a clothing business that specialized in traditional Japanese clothing. The gold ribbon was a gift from Jesse, on their one year anniversary.

His mother squealed in delight, squishing his cheeks as she ranted on how handsome of a man he was in nearly incoherent Japanese. His father pulled him into a hug at the first chance he got and pretended he wasn’t tearing up. 

It was the perfect day for their wedding. Early evening, at the top of a wooden platform overlooking a slow moving river. Across the water, a small island with old castles were illuminated by the lowering sun, and made the backdrop to their wedding the most gorgeous scene Hanzo had ever laid eyes on - next to the cherry blossoms back in Hanamura, of course. 

It was a small wedding, with only close friends and family invited. One reason was because Jesse and Hanzo didn’t want it to be too big of an event; another reason is because the wooden platform was too small to fit every person they knew. 

The reception following the event was open to more guests, since it took place at the dining hall in the hotel they chose. 

Hanzo was lost in the moment, however. He watched, hidden just inside the building, as Aria and Mateo walked down the aisle hand in hand, sprinkling flowers along the ground and waving excitedly to their family in the crowd. Aria had her hair braided into a bun, with bright red flowers tucked into the folds. She had on a matching red sundress that had her dancing in circles for hours when she first tried it on. Mateo wore a kimono similar to Hanzo’s; after he tried on different suits and complained each time, they realized he didn’t want a suit at all. His kimono was made of a navy blue material, and a sash around his middle was a bright yellow, each his own choice. At the end of the aisle, they took a seat at the front row, where Ana and Reinhardt pat their heads for a job well done.

As the music rose and heads turned to look back, Hanzo’s father held him by the arm and lead him down the aisle with pride, where the best man and the maid of honor were waiting. After Hanzo, Jesse would be lead by Gabriel. 

Hanzo took his place beside Genji, who had insisted on standing for the wedding. They had his wheelchair ready in the dining hall, and Hanzo was grateful for it, as Genji was already showing signs of fatigue from standing so long. Despite it, he still smiled proudly at Hanzo.

Across from Hanzo, Fareeha waited, in her own fancy, dark purple suit. She grinned brightly at Hanzo, giving him a subtle thumbs up, as the attention was drawn once again to the back of the aisle. 

Gabriel looked as prim and proper as he usually does, with his hair cut and clean and his beard trimmed. He took to dressing in his usual favorite color; black. Black suit with black dress shirt, and a matching tie that might as well blend in with its surroundings. But he was not what made Hanzo’s breath catch. 

Locked arms with Gabriel, Jesse McCree - soon to be Shimada-McCree - must have cleaned up (most likely with Gabriel’s help). His hair and beard were trimmed, though Hanzo suspected he refused to cut it short. He did have his mass of hair tucked behind his ears in an attempt to keep it out of his face without his hat - which Hanzo believed Gabriel also convinced him of. He wore a dark maroon suit with a black serape draped over his shoulders, and despite the informality of it, Hanzo found himself charmed by it. 

It was so accurately Jesse that Hanzo had to keep himself from choking up then and there.

Jesse stood across from him, and the rest of the ceremony is mostly a blur. They exchanged vows; Jesse thankful for the day they literally stumbled upon each other one day, and how it changed both of their lives. That Hanzo became a part of the family the moment both kids accepted him. That he couldn’t be more grateful for Hanzo to be by his side and be what the kids deserve; and most importantly, he always put the kids first. 

As Hanzo unfolded his own paper, written with his vows that he’s been stressing over ever since they got engaged, he couldn’t help the anxiety bubble in his stomach. 

He recounted the dark period of time after The Accident. The room was already quiet, but the moment Hanzo spoke there was a different kind of silence that descended over the room. Hanzo pushed on; he recalled dropping into a depressive bubble and blocking out the outside world as much as he could. Meeting Jesse and the kids popped that bubble and created a new way of looking at life. If it wasn’t for the support he found, he might not have made the progress he has. In short, Jesse, Aria, and Mateo came to save his life when he needed it, and he will dedicate himself to returning the favor for as long as he lives. 

The ceremony ended with Jesse gripping his hips to pull him into a rough kiss, full of raw emotion and intense love. They both lingered in each other’s arms for a second longer, the audience clapping and someone - most likely Reinhardt - cheering for them. Both had long passed pretending they weren’t crying, but it was Hanzo’s surprise when Genji pulled him into a hug next, spilling some tears of his own. 

The transition to the reception was similar to that; the grooms walk hand in hand, frequently being stopped by someone to hug or kiss the cheek of. Aria and Mateo immediately ran up to their sides and insisted on staying there, and neither Jesse or Hanzo argued it. At this point, Mateo tended to favor Hanzo to pick him up, so when he reached his arms up and said, “ _ Chichi _ , up please!” Hanzo did not hesitate. 

(They left  _ Chichi  _ optional for the kids; Mateo took to it quicker than Aria, and they suspected it’s only because it was much more fun to say. Aria occasionally switched between  _ Chichi  _ and Hanzo, but Hanzo did not mind.)

Once settled at the reception hall, there was a buffet displaying two different kinds of cultural foods; one table was the traditional Western snacks of Hawaiian buns, an array of cheeses and meats, and some raw vegetables and dip. The other table had a sushi display, sea bream, prawns, and rice. In between the two tables was the triple layer wedding cake, created by one of Hanzo’s friends from college, Satya. She was very precise about her cake making, and she did not disappoint with this one. With a base color of white, she used a blue dye to spray intricate designs on the buttercream. On top, nestled in dollops of frosting, was two fondant figures of the grooms, one with a suit, the other a kimono, and between them, two smaller figures representing the children. They didn’t specifically ask for the figures; actually, most of the cake was up to Satya’s own design, and Hanzo and Jesse were pleasantly surprised by the result.

There were more guests in the hall than at the wedding itself; Angela Ziegler, Genji’s doctor who he bonded with well over the last two years, arrived with a man named Tekhartha Zenyatta that Hanzo recognized as Genji’s physical therapist. The two congratulated Jesse and Hanzo before visiting with Genji at one of the tables. Similarly, a blonde-haired man which Hanzo recognized as Jack, Gabriel’s on-and-off boyfriend, though they’ve been going steady for the better part of a year by now. Hanzo watched Gabriel sit beside Jack at one of the tables, bringing a hand up to kiss along Jack’s knuckles in a way that was strangely familiar to Hanzo. 

Before the dancing, Jesse and Hanzo gathered at the cake to cut the first pieces. As is custom, trying to feed each other ended up with frosting and cake smeared across their beards and cheeks. It did not keep Jesse from trying to snack off of Hanzo’s face rather than his own plate. The kids insisted they each have their fondant figures, and while Mateo only licked the frosting from his fingers and avoided the figure he was given, Aria ate her own figure before there was a slice of cake on her plate.

It was just as the cake was eaten when the music started up, signalling the beginning of the dance. The grooms each escorted their mothers up to the floor and shared a song with them. Hanzo’s mother chattered into his ear about the wedding and how gorgeous everything was; she and his father weren’t entirely fluent in English, but they seemed to have connected with Jesse’s family well enough for her to praise them to Hanzo. 

In a fun twist, instead of escorting the ladies back to their seats, they switched grooms. Ana gracefully took Hanzo’s hand as his own mother took Jesse’s, and the audience shared a brief laugh before the music started up again. 

Ana tilted her head up to whisper in Hanzo’s ear, “I am so proud of you.” 

Even though Hanzo ended up switching therapists after the revelation at Thanksgiving two years prior - it had felt too awkward with the new relationship and Ana had understood completely - Ana still made sure to give him advice whenever he went to seek help. There was still plenty of progress to go, with himself and his relationship with Genji, but he had already accomplished so much that Ana made sure to remind him of it.

After that dance, it was time for the final song before the dance floor opened up. Jesse gently took Hanzo by the hand and they tried to ignore the eyes from the audience while they slowly swayed with each other. 

Lowly, Jesse said, “Think we can blow this joint and go start our honeymoon early?”

Hanzo stifled his laugh against Jesse’s shoulder. “What about the kids?”

Jesse shrugged. “Gabe can handle ‘em.” 

Hanzo cupped Jesse’s jaw and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “This weekend, my love. We can survive until then.” 

Just like every other time Hanzo called Jesse a nickname, a goofy grin came over his face and he got this lovesick look in his eyes that never failed to make Hanzo flustered. Before Jesse could start spilling endless compliments to fluster him more, Hanzo pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, and he felt Jesse practically melt against him. 

They were interrupted about halfway through the song when Aria and Mateo tugged on their arms. Hanzo spotted Ana with her camera up, and suspected they had encouraged the children to run up there. Grinning at each other, Jesse and Hanzo pulled the kids to the dance floor and they formed a circle made of clumsy dancing, Aria and Mateo each giggling in joy. 

Like this, with the children he now considered his own, and his fiance -  _ husband  _ \- by his side, Hanzo couldn’t find any place he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
